Accidental Faith
by StayStrong16
Summary: Meet 6 best friends. They were just normal people. Hoping to see their anime crushes just for one time. But their wishes just got too.. exaggerated. So join them in their romantic yet sorrowful kind of story.
1. Accidental Faith Characters

**Hii people! This is my first Saki fanfic :)) Saki is my favorite anime so all the facts here is true :)) The pictures of the OCs at the bottom are on my profile! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Accidental Faith Additional Characters (Main OCs):**

**Chichi Meiko Hiiragi** – Chichi is a replacement of Aislinn Wishart for Miyamori and also for Shiro. She is the opposite of Aislinn. When their team lost for the sergeants' battle she just smiled and accepted the fact that she lost. But she believes that her other teammates would rise them up from their current place. She knows Japanese very well so she doesn't need a message board just to make a conversation. For the appearance, Chichi has chest-length, wavy, chestnut brown hair, that's sometimes tied into a messy bun. She also has brown eyes to match her hair color. Chichi is very talkative but you may find her at Shiro's back, sleeping. But aside these good traits, she has a secret that only a few "trusted" people know. _How would she react when she sees the love between her and Shiro breaking by hearing sounds that shouldn't be heard and reading messages that shouldn't be messaged?_

**Chiriko "Chiko" Kanade Hasekura** – Chiriko is the replacement of Ako Atarashi for Achiga All-Girls Academy. Although her name sounds a little nerdy, she's actually one of the popular students at the whole school. Her personality is similar to Ako because of the confidence and logic. .She has long, dark brown wavy hair. She always start the sleepovers. She is the one who organizes everything. She's fond of hanging out with friends. And she is really close to Sera Eguchi. _Are their relationship limit to being just a friend or more than that?_

**Mitsuki "Suki" Rima Mikazuki **– Mitsuki is the replacement of Suzu Ueshige for Himematsu High School. She has waist-length blonde hair. Her blonde hair is often seen being braided at the bottom. She is somewhat different to Suzu. Because, Mitsuki is actually an outgoing person. She doesn't worry easily, except when she sees Satoha with a beautiful girl, she'll explode with questions in her head and she will pace back and forth until she digged the floor below her. But she is the most encouraging person in the whole group. When someone is doubting about something, she'll encourage them with all her heart. But there's one thing that bothers her the most, and that is, the fact that, she still can't confess to Satoha that she has a crush on her. You may think that the two of them has a relationship because of Mitsuki's overprotectiveness. Besides her outgoing personality, _is she that confident to tell her what she feels?_

**Kanade Kiriha Hoshino** – Kanade is a replacement for Kyouko Suehara for Himematsu High. She has long, dark purple hair. Kanade is somewhat similar to Kyouko. She is afraid of losing and disappointing her friends. But aside that, she is fun to be with and the right person to approach for advice. But she also is strict seldomly. And because of her strictness, people question how Kanade and Kanbara became compatible with each other. Because of her phobia of losing, _will she be afraid when another person came to her life and steals the love of your life right infront of her eyes? _

**Nadeshiko Aoi Hinamori** – Nadeshiko is a replacement of Mihoko Fukuji for Kazekoshi Girls' High School and for Hisa. Her appearance is exactly similar to Mihoko. The only difference is, the eyes. Nadeshiko has 2 red orbs while Mihiko, of course, has one blue and one red orb. Nadeshiko is also caring and hardworking, like Mihoko. But beside the good personality that Mihiko and Nadeshiko has, Nadeshiko is more confident than Mihoko. The confidence that Nadeshiko has is beyond expection. Because she can say whatever she wants without stuttering and fear. And another difference is being braver than Mihoko. Nadeshiko is brave all the time. In matches, school, and other things. But aside all of that, _will she be brave enough to fight her sibling just to retrieve the person she has from the start?_

**Tsukasa Miyuki Koizumi** – Tsukasa is a replacement of Momoko Touyoko for Tsuraga Academy. She has shoulder-length blue green hair. Tsukasa's body is more appearing than Momoko. It means that Tsukasa's body is more _stable_ than Momoko. Tsukasa is more social than Momoko. She has so many friends (that's why she has a group). She's a confident person. That's why she met Yumi and Kanbara at school. She's brave too, like Nadeshiko. She's brave and confident just to say what she wants and what she feels. _But is she that brave and confident to say her feeling to her best friend?_


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge **

_The 6 16-year-old, Saki-loving best friends stared at the starry sky, looking for a shooting star. _

_They were currently having a sleepover at Mihoko Fukuji's house, but the one who organized and invited everyone is the one and only Ako Atarashi._

'_Uh. Star! Come out! Please! We need you!' Momo said frustratingly in her thoughts._

'_Why are shooting stars so hard to-' Ako's thought was cut off by Suzu's yell._

"_I saw the shooting star! The shooting star!" Suzu said while pointing to the direction. The other 5 heads snapped to the directions and began to wish on it. Their wishes are similar, the only thing that makes it different was by the names._

_Want to know what their wish are?_

'_Please let me see Shiro/Sera/Satoha/Kanbara/Hisa/Yumi. Just let me touch, feel or be alive around them. This is my first time to wish on a shooting star, so please grant it!'_

_The 6 finished and went back to the room and went straight to their beds. _

"_Do you think our wishes would come true?" Aislinn asked everyone._

"_I doubt it, but I wish it would come true." Kyouko said._

"_Yeah. Even though it looks impossible, I wish it would be granted." Mihoko said with a smile._

"_To see the results, how about we sleep now because I'm so freaking tired because of looking for a shooting star." Ako said._

"_Okay. Goodnight!" The girls said._

That was the last time we saw America. The last time we saw Mihoko's house. The last time we saw the American surroundings.

Our wish got granted. But it went too exaggerated. Not that I'm complaining though. I'm actually happy. Because I can _touch, feel or be alive _around Shiro. Like as I said on my wish.

"_Hey. Hey. Wake up!" Ako said with a mix of panic in her voice._

"_Hn. Why are you so panicked?!" Kyouko said as she threw one of her pillows to Ako._

"_You know why?! It's because we slept inside Mihoko's room and now we're sleeping inside a freaking Japanese hotel room!" Ako shouted._

"_Huh?!" The other girls shot up awake and looked at their surroundings. It _was_ Japanese. They can tell because of the hotel rooms in Saki._

"_Look! It's a paper!" Suzu suddenly exclaimed. Everyone surrounded the table where it contained the mysterious paper._

_Kyouko grabbed the paper and read:_

'_Hi girls! As you can remember, you wished on me last night. You told me that you want your wishes to come true! So I _made_ it come true. Look around your surroundings. And here the ruckus outside? Open the door and look outside in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go. Now. By the way, enjoy!'_

"_It sounds creepy." Mihoko shivered._

"_Well it _is _the__ shooting star." Suzu said. _

_All of them went to the door and looked outside. When they saw the people outside, their faces were mixed with happiness, love, excitedness, more happiness, amusement, and other happy things._

_And the people are?_

_The people they wished for. Shiromi Kosegawa. Sera Eguchi. Satoha Tsujigaito. Satomi Kanbara. Hisa Takei. Yumi Kajiki. With an additional Chichi Hiiragi sleeping on Shiro's back._

_Then they fell to the floor. The people infront of them suddenly looked at the fallen girls._

"_Are you okay?" The people said in unison._

"_Yeah we are." The other bunch said in unison._

_The other group of 6 helped the girls to stand up, except Shiro of course because she still has a sleeping Chichi._

"_Since we helped you, how about you six join us in our training camp? I_ am _the__ one who organized and invited all of the schools who participated in the event. I think they won't mind." Hisa said._

_The girls looked at each other with smiles glued on their faces. "We'd join." Mihoko said._

That's when our lives changed.

So, join me, Aislinn Wishart and my best friends, in this romantic, but sorrowful story.


	3. Chapter 1

**Haaaai! Just a note, I know that some people are confused about the girls and the other girls (like me) so, I decided that I would call the girls FTOD (stands for, **_**For The Other Dimension**_**) and the others NRAG (stands for, **_**Not Really A Girl**_**) and the other girls TR (stands for, **_**The Replacements**_**). Enjooy!**

The FTOD followed them wherever they go because they don't know where to go. They went to the arcade, to the foodcourt and many more.

"Hng. Good Morning!" Chichi said, waking up.

"Good Morning." Satoha said.

"What time is it?" Chichi asked looking sleepy.

"9:00 am." Yumi said, looking at her watch.

"What time did I sleep?" Chichi said, ready to sleep again.

"8:30." Shiro said in a monotone voice.

"So I slept for 30 minutes? Gotta sleep some more." Chichi said.

"Don't. We have guests behind you." Sera said.

"Yeah yeah….. Huh?!" Chichi woke up startled. She carefully looked behind her and saw the FTOD.

"Hehe.. Put me down Shiro." Shiro followed the command. Chichi dusted off her uniform and fixed her hair. Then she faced the FTOD.

"Hiii~" Chichi said with a cheeky smile while waving her hand. But she still feels the awkward moment.

"Did you guys already introduce yourselves?" Chichi said to the NRAG behind her.

"Uh.. Nope." Kanbara said while scratching the back of her head.

"You let them follow you around but they don't even know your names?!" Chichi said to the NRAG.

"Uh, Chi-" Ako tried to speak.

"No it's okay, I'll handle with this." She said with a smile.

She continued bickering and nagging to the NRAG until she's done.

"Okay. Introduce yourselves now." Chichi said to the NRAG.

"Uh, hi. I'm Shiromi Kosegawa, just call me Shiro. I' from the Iwate Prefecture. I'm a 3rd Year student from Miyamori Girls' High School." Shiro said.

"You're?" Chichi said with her arms crossed.

"stoic, quiet, and apathetic. But I'm also the right person to trust." She said with a slight smile.

"Heh. Really Shiro? Really?" Chichi said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Really." Shiro said.

"Okay stop it LBs. It's my turn! Hi! My name's Sera Eguchi. I'm from the North Osaka Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year from Senriyama Girls' High School. I'm pretty cheerful and energetic." Sera said.

"LBs?" Chichi asked.

"Shut up."

"Okay." Chichi said with her hands raised of surrender.

"Hi. I'm Satoha Tsujigaito. I'm from the East Tokyo Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year from Rinkai High School. I'm strict at some times, but I can be approached for advices." Satoha said while fixing her glasses.

"Haaai. I'm Satomi Kanbara. I'm from the Nagano Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year from Tsuruga Academy. I'm very laid back but at times, I can be very insightful. Wahaha." Kanbara said with her distinguished laugh.

"Hey. I'm Hisa Takei. I'm from the Nagano Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year from Kiyosumi High School. I'm the president of my school's student congress. If you've got problems, just come to me." Hisa said with a smile.

"It's student _council_, stupid." Yumi said.

"But for _me_, it's student _congress._ It's _my_ school not yours." Hisa said with a smirk.

"Okay okay. Stop the tension. Just continue." Chichi said as she stand between the two.

"Okay. Hi. I'm Yumi Kajiki. I'm from the Nagano Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year from Tsuruga Academy with Kanbara. I'm sometimes being recognized as the mahjong club's "president" since I'm always the one leading them. But Kanbara is the true leader." Yumi said.

"Wahaha. Right." Kanbara said.

"And I'm Chichi Meiko Hiiragi. I'm from the Iwate Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year from Miyamori Girls' High School with Shiro. I'm cheerful, energetic and fun!" Chichi said cheerfully.

"And also strict." Shiro said.

"And scary." Sera said in a shivering tone.

"And she gives us lectures if we did something wrong." Kanbara said in a tone when children complains to their mother.

"And-"

"Okay, stop it. It's too much." Chichi said and looked at the NRAG with a get-ready-for-a-lecture look.

"Now you introduce yourself." Chichi said to the FTOD.

"Uh, okay. Hi. I'm Aislinn Wishart. I'm from the Iwate Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year student. I'm cheerful, a little energetic and trustworthy." Aislinn said with a smile.

"What school are you from?" Chichi and Shiro said in unison.

"That's a secret. All of our schools are a secret." Aislinn said with a smile.

"It's MY turn! Shut up. Hi. I'm Ako Atarashi. I'm from the Nara Prefecture. I'm a 1st year student. I'm cheerful and quite logical. I want to hang out with my friends as much as possible." Ako said.

"Aww." All of them said, except for Shiro, Satoha and Yumi. They're too "serious".

"Hi. I'm Suzu Ueshige. I'm from the South Osaka Prefecture. I'm a 2nd year student. I'm.. confident at some events. But I'm responsible and trustworthy." Suzu said.

"Osaka!" Sera said with a fist bump to the air.

"O-kay. Hi. I'm Kyouko Suehara. I'm from the South Osaka Prefecture with Suzu. I'm a 3rd year student. I have a leadership trait. And I'm also afraid of losing." Kyouko said.

"You're like my.. friend. She's also afraid of losing." Kanbara said with a serious and curious tone.

"Friend, eh?" Chichi said with a smirk while elbowing her.

"Yeah. Friend." Kanbara said with a nervous smile.

"Okay. Friend…. Ka-na-de!" Chichi started shouting at the hallway until Kanbara covered her mouth.

"Stop- Ow!" Kanbara took her hand away because Chichi just bit her.

"That's for covering my mouth." Chichi said.

"Stop it. It's your turn." Hisa said.

"Thanks. Hi. I'm Mihoko Fukuji. I'm from the Nagano Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year student. I'm good at all household chores. And I'm also a kind person." She said with a smile.

"Wait. You look like someone familiar. Actually, you're like a _carbon copy_ of her." Hisa said.

"Yeah. You look like.. Nadeshiko!" Chichi said as she pointed at Mihoko.

"Can you.. like, open your right eye?" Hisa said.

"Uh, no." Mihoko said while blushing.

"Aww. You look so cute!" Hisa was about to approach her but she heard Nadeshiko's voice.

"Oh hi Nadeshiko! Nice timing. Where am I? Oh, we're here in some hallway. It's near the clinic. Oh, you're going here? Well, sure. Okay. Bye!" Chichi said.

"HEY. The girls said that they'll come here." Chichi announced.

"Really?" The NRAG said in unison.

"Yeah. So, BE CAREFUL. Haha." Chichi laughed.

"Hey, there's still another one!" Yumi said.

"Thank yoou~. Hi. I'm Momoko Touyoko. I'm from the Nagano Prefecture. I'm not that social so you might not "see" me." Momo said.

"Oh. Okay." They said.

They waited until the TR came.

"Hii!" Chiko shouted.

"Hee- wait. Who are _they_?" Suki asked as she stopped at the middle of the hallway. The others followed her too.

"Yeah. _Who are they_?" Nadeshiko said while narrowing her eyes to Hisa.

"Uh. The-They're our.. FRIENDS!We ju-just met the-them in the ha-hallway." Hisa stuttered.

"You could've said so in the first place!" The girls returned to their happy-go-lucky face.

"So, can we introduce ourselves to them?" Kanade said.

"Uh. More introductions! Save me from this! You do now that I'm getting really tired and sleepy here." Shiro whined.

"You always do." Chichi said with a 'duh' face.

"Heh." Shiro said with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay stop it. You two are cute but stupid." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah yeah." Chichi said.

"Okay. I'll start! Hi. I'm Chiriko Kanade Hasekura. But you can call me Chiko. I'm from the Nara Prefecture. I'm a 1st year from Achiga Girls' Academy. I'm actually like my friend, Shizuno Takakamo. I'm cheerful but I'm logically compared than her." Chiko said with a smile.

"Hey. I just realized, Chiko's like Ako!" Sera exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah shut up Sera." Satoha said.

"It's my turn! Hi. I'm Mitsuki Rima Mikazuki, but you can call me Suki. I'm from the South Osaka Prefecture. I'm a 2nd year from Himematsu High School. I'm outgoing, encouraging and confident at all times." Suki said.

"Confident at all times huh?" Chichi teased her with a smirk.

"We-well, not at, all times. I think." Suki blushed.

"Hi. I'm Kanade Kiriha Hoshino. I'm from the South Osaka Prefecture. I'm a 3rd year from Himematsu High. I'm fun and outgoing. And the right person to approach for advice. But I'm also strict." Kanade said.

"Yeah. She's SUPER strict." Kanbara said.

"I'm not super strict!" Kanade smiled and hit Kanbara's arm.

"Stop it LBs. You're disgusting but cute." Sera said.

"What the heck is LBs?! Say it to me!" Chichi demanded to Sera. Sera gestured her to come closer and whispered, "Lovebirds." Sera smirked.

"Me?! And Shiro?! No." Chichi shouted to Sera.

"Heh. Really?" Sera teased her.

"Yeah." She murmured.

Ako leaned to Aislinn, "Hey. You have a chance on Shiro!" She whispered.

"Yeah, I know!" Aislinn whispered back.

"Hey hey hey! My turn! Hi. I'm Nadeshiko Aoi Hinamori. I'm a 3rd year from Kazekoshi Girls' High School. I'm an expert at household chores. I'm brave and confident to say what I think in everything." Nadeshiko said.

"Pride much?" Hisa asked.

"Yeah. I have a "good" mood today." Nadeshiko smirked.

"Oh. O-okay." Hisa stuttered.

"Hey. I'm Tsukasa Miyuki Koizumi. I'm a 1st year from Tsuruga Academy. I'm brave, social, and friendly." Tsukasa smiled.

"Friendly huh?" Yumi smirked.

"Shut up."

"Okay." Yumi just smiled.

"So what are your names?" Nadeshiko asked them.

The FTOD introduced again, wondering where Shiro's complaints are.

"Guess we know each other now?" Ako asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Hey, where's Shiro?" Sera asked.

Satoha pointed at the floor near the wall. Everyone looked there and say a person with white hair, sitting and sleeping.

"We found her." All of them said.

"I'll wake her up." Chichi volunteered. She walked to Shiro and crouched down. Then she hit Shiro's head.

"Hey! Wake up!"

Then Shiro woke up and stood. "Good Morning! I didn't expect that!" Shiro said sarcastically.

"Good Morning. And I thought you're used to it." Chichi said.

"Well I'm not." Shiro said.

Then a cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi. They're here? Okay. We'll go there. Are they complete? Okay. Bye." Hisa ended.

"Hey guys, the _almighty_ Shiraitodai is here. So we need to go there now." Hisa announced.

"Then let's go!" Sera said.

The three groups went forward, walking to their destination. Except for Chichi. She got a piggy-back ride from Shiro.


End file.
